The Eternal Flame (Pumpkinverse)
Summary The Eternal Flame is an unfathomably powerful being of elemental might, said to have existed since the very dawn of Earth's creation. There are many feats attributed to this being, the most prominent being that it is supposedly responsible for the creation of all flame elementals on Earth along with the eruption of every volcano throughout the planet's history. It is also said that this being works alongside The Eternal Storm to cause forest fires. It is not entirely known where this creature stands in terms of morality and alignment. However, if these claims are legitimate, it is unlikely that this entity possesses a benevolent nature, especially given the malevolent nature of Flame Elementals in general and their love for causing destruction. The actual legitimacy of this creature's existence is unproven however, supposedly situated within The Elemental Planes alongside the other mysterious Elements of Eternity. Due to it's unproven existence and it's almost mythical attributes, it is likely that this being is nothing more than a legend. Of course, as has been proven before in the Pumpkinverse, legends tend to have more truth to them than what first meets the eye. It is said that were this great entity to enter The Material Plane in it's true form through whatever means, it's mere presence would trigger every forest on the planet to burst into flames, alongside the eruption of every volcano on the planet, be they dormant or extinct. It is then said that the very atmosphere of Earth would ignite and the entirety of the planet's surface would be engulfed in inextinguishable flames for all eternity. Appearance and Personality It's true appearance is unknown to even the most knowledgeable of Earth's individuals. However, it is widely believed to be a colossal elemental of inextinguishable flames, often described as being large enough to dwarf an entire mountain range. Some myths and legends however go further than this, describing the entity as "a great beast of flames, towering high above the continents of Europe, Asia and Africa alike". In one legend they even go as far as to say the following; "As it slowly began to enter The Material Plane thanks to the wizard's unholy ritual, the tower of flames began to dwarf the planet it occupied, the tiny Earth laughable in comparison". In terms of it's personality, this is largely unknown and unspecified. It can be assumed with good reasoning however that it is far from benevolent. This is supported largely by the fact that it seems to cause natural disasters for no real or apparent reason, doing far more harm than it does good. It's supposed children are also malevolent and destructive by nature. Personal Statistics Name: The Eternal Flame Origin: Pumpkinverse Gender: Genderless Age: At least 4,543,000,000 years Classification Elemental of Eternity Birthplace: Ignus Marital Status: Single Status: Unknown Affiliation: The Elementals of Eternity Themes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGIu6-WtwEs (Credit to Rok Nardin) Combat Statistics Tier: Unknown. At least High 6-A, Possibly 5-B Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Large Size, Fire Mimicry, Immune to physical damage, biological-based powers, mental-based powers (due to having no mind) and soul-based powers (due to having no soul), Danmaku, Hellfire Manipulation, Creation of flames, heat, magma and smoke, Fire Manipulation, Fire Magic, Flight, Resurrection of oneself and Flame Elementals, Can cause volcanoes to erupt and can make volcanoes no longer extinct, Can duplicate flames, heat, magma and smoke, Heat Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Can alter their size, Flames are inextinguishable, Can absorb flames, heat, magma and smoke, Can self-destruct themselves to cause massive damage, Can cause their attacks to home in on targets, Can cause massive explosions of fire, Magma Manipulation, Can control the flames that make up their body, Can create barriers of flame, Can control and create Flame Elementals, Can summon forth existing Flame Elementals Attack Potency: Unknown. At least Multi-Continent Level via Environmental Damage (Can cause massive damage on a global level but cannot actually destroy the planet), Possibly Planet level (Based on one myth it was said to dwarf Earth) Speed: Unknown, At least Normal Human (Based on the maximum speed of wildfire spread) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Ranges from Large Mountain Class to Multi-Continent Class and finally Planet Class (Depending on what myths are used, it's size ranges from dwarfing a mountain range to dwarfing Afro-Eurasia and finally to dwarfing Earth) Durability: Unknown Stamina: Limitless Range: Planetary Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Can be manipulated through the usage of Fire Manipulation and is generally not very good at strategizing. Is believed to be destructive by nature and is therefore likely reckless and mindless in combat. Feats: Created Fire Elementals and is responsible for the eruption of every volcano across the planet's history. Is said to work alongside The Eternal Storm in order to cause the many wildfires throughout Earth's history that are not caused by other means. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier